


Untitled: Quatre and Trowa (2)

by Lady_Ganesh



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-15
Updated: 2009-02-15
Packaged: 2017-10-02 20:42:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Ganesh/pseuds/Lady_Ganesh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Follows <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/10517">this drabble</a> but stands alone. Spoilers for episode 36.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled: Quatre and Trowa (2)

The controls of the Gundam were _right._ It was a strange thing, being there and _knowing_ what to do without really remembering it.

And Quatre; there was the same familiarity, the same _rightness._ Quatre was as familiar as Catherine had been, though the familiarity was of a different sort. Quatre was ally, friend. Something more...?

No. He had not been. Something in his mind was sure of that.

Trowa wondered if he had wanted him to be.

He looked out at the night. It was calm. Quatre would probably be asleep.

Trowa stood up.

 

Quatre opened his eyes at the unexpected weight on his cot.

"Trowa," he said the smile coming unbidden. "Have you remembered--"

Trowa shook his head. "You play music," he said, softly. "Don't you?"

Quatre wanted to cry. "Yes," he said. "When we met, you--"

He couldn't speak.

"I don't remember you," Trowa said, shifting his weight closer. "But I _know_ you." He reached down; his hand brushed Quatre's cheek.

"I-- I hurt you," Quatre said. "I almost--"

"I'm here. I'm all right." Trowa's voice was calm and gentle.

"You shouldn't forgive me," Quatre whispered.

Trowa's kiss silenced him.


End file.
